international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
International Music Festival 32
|debut = None |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = Semi-final 1: The Script - "Superheroes" Semi-final 2: Molly Sterling - "Playing With The Numbers" Grand-final: Jessica Smith - "50/50" |interval = Semi-final 1: The Saturdays medley Semi-final 2: Nicky Byrne - "Sunlight" Grand-final: Irish Step Dancing |pre = 31 |nex = 33 | map year = 32 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate }} International Music Featival 32, often referred to as IMF #32, was the 32nd edition of International Music Festival. It was held in Ireland after the win of Jessica Smith with her song "50/50". Location Dublin (/ˈdʌblɨn/, Irish: Baile Átha Cliath blʲa:ˈklʲiəh) is the capital and largest city of Ireland. Dublin is in the province of Leinster on Ireland's east coast, at the mouth of the River Liffey. The city has an urban area population of 1,273,069. The population of the Greater Dublin Area, however, as of Census 2011 was 1,801,040 persons. Founded as a Viking settlement, the Kingdom of Dublin became Ireland's principal city following the Norman invasion. The city expanded rapidly from the 17th century and was briefly the second largest city in the British Empire before the Act of Union in 1800. Following the partition of Ireland in 1922, Dublin became the capital of the Irish Free State, later renamed Ireland. Dublin is administered by a City Council. The city is listed by the Globalization and World Cities Research Network (GaWC) as a global city, with a ranking of "Alpha-", placing it among the top thirty cities in the world. It is a historical and contemporary centre for education, the arts, administration, economy and industry. Bidding phase The 3 Arena was chosen by RTÉ as the venue to host the competition. Therefor, there was no bidding phase. The 3Arena is a 14,500-capacity amphitheatre located at North Wall Quay in the Dublin Docklands in Dublin, Ireland, which opened on 16 December 2008. It was built on the site of the former Point Theatre, a smaller music venue which operated from 1988–2007, retaining only some of the outer facade. The Point Theatre was branded as "The Point Depot", in recognition of its original role as a railway goods handling station. From 2008 to 2014, the 3Arena was known as The O2. Its 14,500 capacity makes it the largest indoor arena in Ireland. The venue was rebranded on 4 September 2014 as the 3Arena due to the takeover of O2 Ireland by Three Ireland. The venue is owned by Live Nation. In 2011, the venue was named as the fifth busiest arena in the world with ticket sales of 670,000 putting it behind The O2 in London, the Manchester Arena, Antwerp's Sportpaleis and Melbourne's Rod Laver Arena. Format Semi-final allocation draw The six posts - as always - have been determined in order to avoid the so-called "voting blocks". The 39 countries were drawn on the 4th January into the two semi-finals. Both semi-finals consist of 20 participants. Running order draw Logo and theme Partcipants 48 countries have confirmed their participation. Most remarkable is the anticipated return of Australia. Egypt firstly withdrew from the competition as safety in the country is in doubt, however confirmed later on. Belarus and Czech Republic also returned to the competition, while Bulgaria, Denmark, England, Estonia, Lebanon, Liechtenstein, Malta, Netherlands, Northern Ireland, Scotland, Slovenia and Switzerland withdrew. Returning artists Arilena represented Albania in the 12th edition. Maya Sar took part for Bosnia in the 3rd edition. Simona Poposka represented Macedonia in the 24th edition. Inna represented Romania in the 14th and 21st edition. Lana Jurčević represented Montenegro in the 7th, 12th edition and 16th and 25th edition. Results Quarter-final :See more: Quarter-final 2 :Eight countries participated in the quarter final. While the Faroe Islands and Egypt didn't qualify, Albania, Armenia, Bulgaria, Finland, Macedonia and Poland advanced to the semi-finals. Semi-final 1 Germany, Kosovo and Turkey will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Ireland, Russia and Sweden will also vote in this semi-final. Final Voting grids Quarter-final : See Quarter-final 2 Semi-final 1 12 points Semi-final 2 12 points Final 12 points Other awards Web Award The web award was introduced for people who follow the contest but can not join as a delegation member. Each user can vote once for as many songs as they'd want to. The results were revealed before the voting procedure. IMF Awards IMF Awards 32}} The firstceremony of the IMF Awards was held for this edition. The ceremony took place in Dublin, Ireland, the winner of the thirtieth edition. The nominees were revealed on TBA 2016 and the voting started the next day. The winners were revealed on TBA 2016. IMF Second Chance Contest The fourth OGAI Second Chance Contest took place for this edition. The OGAN clubs of each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. Other countries Active IMF members * — The IBU officially invited the Australian broadcaster Special Broadcasting Service (SBS) to return to the competition due to highly shown activity and interest in the country of the contest. * — The Egyptian broadcaster Egyptian Radio and Television Union (ERTU) announced that due to the recent terrorism in the country, safety can not be guaranteed any longer, and, therefore, a participation is not possible anymore. Recently, Egypt shown interest in returning to the contest. * — The Icelandic broadcaster Ríkisútvarpið (RÚV) announced on November 22 that no decision regarding a possible participation was made yet. However, they would confirm 'right away', if they would make it to the final. * — The Latvian broadcaster Latvijas Televīzija (LTV) announced on November 23 that a decision will be taken after the semi-final results. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Goga Sekulić # Neon Hitch # Dan Balan # Donny Montell # Shiri Maimon # Anna Bergendahl # Daniel Kajmakoski # Giorgos Kapoutzidis # Jessica Smith # Eneda Tirafa # Kämshat Zholdybaeva # Otilia # Baz Ashmawy # Katia Aveiro # Lucy Hale # Marko Duplisak Laurent Kelmendi Marina Kaye Tika Patsasia Era Istrefi Benjamin Peltonen Gianluca Ginoble Anmary Viktor Király Stefanos Dimosthenous Dima Bilan Sarah Lorraine Riek Xuso Jones Rannva Joensen Ruth Koleva Katharina Voss Delta Goodrem Stana Katic Dilara Kazimova Laurie Delhostal Ksana Sergienko Lilit Hovhannisyan Mirjana Puhar Pamela Ramljak Marta Jandová Selah Sue Gisela Friðrik Ómar Marcin Mroziński Agnès Milewski Alexey Gross Hadise Rayhon External links * Forum